smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Very Special Papa's Day
"A Very Special Papa's Day" is a mini-story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. The Story It was around the time that Empath's daughter Psycheliana was 50 years old that Empath woke up one day to find his daughter standing next to him still being in his bed. "Morning, Papa," she pleasantly greeted. "Good morning, Liana," Empath greeted. "What smurfs to be on your mind today?" "I just wanted to smurf with you to the breakfast table, because your fellow Smurfs have something important they want to smurf with you, Papa," Liana answered. Empath looked over to the other side of the bed and saw that it was empty. "Your Mama Smurf must have woke up early," Empath said. "She must be in on what you want to smurf me today." "So are you going to get up today, or am I going to have to smurf you out of bed, Papa?" Liana asked. "Okay, okay, Liana...Papa will smurf out of bed," Empath said. "Just give your Papa some time to get dressed. You do want this smurf to be decent and presentable." "I'll be waiting downstairs, Papa," Liana said before she left the bedroom. Empath sighed as he got up and got some clothes on. He had a feeling that the day was a special one, but he couldn't figure out how. Soon he joined his daughter downstairs, where she was waiting at the front door of their house. "Okay, now what is it that you want to show this smurf, Liana?" Empath asked, sounding curious. "First, smurf your hat down over your eyes, and then smurf my hand, Papa," Liana instructed. "Oh, so it's going to be a blindfold," Empath said, deciding to humor his daughter. He pulled his hat down over his eyes and then extended his hand in front to him so that his daughter could grab it and lead him to where she wanted to take him. "Don't worry about the door, Papa," Liana said as they left. She used her mental powers to close it as soon as they left. It seemed like a long walk between the house and wherever Empath's daughter was taking him, so he became curious. "Is it really that much further, Liana?" he asked. "It's not far now, Papa," Liana answered, laughing. "That's what Grandpa would say, isn't it?" "This smurf supposes so," Empath said, feeling like they were walking through the whole village just to get somewhere. "Really, Liana, is it that much further?" "We're almost there, Papa," Liana answered. Then after a while, she said, "There. You can stop and lift up your hat now." Empath stopped and lifted up his hat over his eyes to see. He was in front of the dining commons with every Smurf gathered around, saying, "HAPPY PAPA'S DAY, EMPATH!!!" "Papa's Day?" Empath said, realizing for himself what that day was. "Oh, so that's the surprise. Liana, how could you smurf your old Smurf in the dark like that?" "It wasn't easy, Papa," Liana answered. "Grandpa Smurf had to use his magic spell to keep you from reading anybody's minds around here, including Mama's." "Never mind, Liana," Empath said. "This smurf couldn't be more pleased with you." He picked up his daughter and kissed her on the cheek. Papa Smurf approached Empath as he was walking around with his cane. "Happy Papa's Day, my little Empath," he greeted. "So how does it feel being a Papa Smurf for 50 years now?" "Like it was about 500 years since me and Smurfette had Psycheliana?" Empath answered playfully. "Oh, come on, Empath," Papa Smurf said, chuckling. "It couldn't have been that bad, has it?" "Honestly, this smurf couldn't feel more blessed to even have a child at this smurf's age, Papa Smurf," Empath said. "My daughter's such a beautiful little treasure that I wouldn't give her up for anything in the world." "Aye, she's a fair little lassie, all right," Duncan McSmurf said. "You should be proud to be the first in our generation to smurf a child into the world." "The Almighty has indeed blessed you, my fellow Empath, and I continue to pray that you would raise your child in the way that she should go, preferably in the ways of the Lord, so that when she is older, she shall not depart from that way," Tapper said. "Well, here's to the first Papa Smurf in our generation of Smurfs," Hefty said, raising up a glass of smurfberry juice as a toast. "Here, here," all the other Smurfs said together as they raised up their glasses and then drank their toast together. Smurfette came out carrying a tray with Empath's breakfast on it as Empath pulled up a seat at the table and sat down. "Good morning, sweetheart," Smurfette said. "You're going to need a big breakfast for the day that's ahead of you." "This smurf is honored, my dear Smurfette," Empath said, kissing her as soon as she set the tray down at the table. "It certainly smurfs to be delicious." "Greedy and his wife thought you should smurf the first special Papa's Day breakfast of the day after Papa Smurf gave up his, Empath," Smurfette said, standing back with Sassette standing next to her. "Let me smurf a blessing on the meal," Tapper said. With Empath's and Tapper's eyes closed and their hands folded together, Tapper prayed. "O Lord God Almighty, the Father of all creation, we thank You for the wonderful gift of life You have smurfed us. Please bless the food that we're about to receive. May it be as nourishing to our bodies as Your Word is to our spirit. We give You all thanks and praise in the name of Your only begotten Son Jesus. Amen." "Amen," Empath said before he picked up his fork and knife and started eating. Soon the female Smurfs started serving all their husbands their breakfasts at the dining commons, which they received with various amounts of gratitude. Even Grouchy seemed pleased to be served breakfast, although he said, "I hate being smurfed all this attention," before he kissed his wife. Mother Smurfette brought Papa Smurf his breakfast. "Even though we are not married, I feel that you deserve to be honored for your role as the father figure of a hundred Smurfs in your village, Cully," Mother Smurfette said. "Why, I appreciate it very much, Morgana," Papa Smurf said, sounding very pleased. "I still feel sorry that your husband couldn't live to see how well you have smurfed your village as its mother figure. A hundred daughter Smurfs must not sound very easy to smurf care of." "We all have our patron deities of the opposite gender to smurf watch over us in the areas that we lack, Cully," Mother Smurfette said. "You have Mother Nature, we have Father Time." "I guess we can thank the both of them on this day for helping to smurf us together like this, Morgana," Papa Smurf said, kissing Mother Smurfette on the cheek. "Let's say we smurf some time with each other on Papa's Day and leave our little Smurfs to smurf care of things with their spouses," Mother Smurfette suggested. "I don't suppose that could hurt at all," Papa Smurf said, smiling. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles